thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Antoine Boudoir
Antoine Boudoir is a tribute made by PoisonedPoetry. Please do not use him without permission. Tribute Form Name: Antoine Boudoir District: 7 Gender: Male Age: 18 Personality: If somebody saw Antoine for the first time, they would most likely describe him as quiet, yet oddly unsettling. His oddly collected demeanour clashes with what may seem like nerves or sorrow on his face, but really is the warped world of a twisted mind. In reality, he's the one person who you wouldn't want to see cross the streets at night. His dark sense of humour combined with his sarcastic approach is enough to make people steer clear from him, and all for a good reason. Antoine is cold-blooded and remorseless, allowing him to kill without hesitation. It's not fully in his nature, but when the dark side of him takes over he's smart in how to go about with murder. He's able to come up with a plan and act on it at the same time, but he usually thinks things through. Antoine also has skills in seduction and manipulation, making him a good liar. Although he's greatly cunning in his own right, he can return to his normal quiet mode without warning and not remember what he's done. Height: 5’9 Appearance: Antoine is a lanky young man. His body is decidedly unimpressive, despite what little muscle can be seen. This brawn has long been built up after he started chopping down trees slightly later than he should have, in terms of age. Alongside this, he has messy medium-length dark brown hair that could easily be mistaken for black. Some of the strands cover his right eye, a colour as dark a grey as can be. His eyebrows are usually arched downwards in a somewhat depressed manner, but really this is a fuse to cover up his insanity. Weapon(s): As is typical from a resident in his district, Antoine has the capability to use an axe. However his expertise with it is somewhat limited since he didn’t start working for his industry until her came to a later age. This also means he has knowledge of using throwing axes. Strengths: Antoine has a silver tongue which he can use efficiently to his advantage: Lying has always been something he’s naturally good at. Another field he can be formidable in is his swimming skills, which he has taught himself to do. Furthermore he knows how to plan strategies '''and when to initiate them. After all everything needs to be set up carefully if you want to get away with a sin you’ve committed. Weaknesses: One of the biggest downfalls of Antoine is his '''reaction timing. Whenever he detects something moving towards him he finds it difficult to know where it’s zooming in from and when to move out of the way. In general his tendency to behave like the ‘outcast’ makes him seem untrustworthy '''to his allies. Antoine can also be '''clumsy in periods of extreme emotion, whether it’s happiness, anger or even envy. Fears: One of Antoine’s few fears is that he’ll end up losing his sanity. Already he is becoming mental due to the time he’s spent with a childhood friend-turned-traitor. He doesn’t want to be a monster and slaughter for fun, he just wants to be a normal human being killing to survive. Furthermore he fears the possible afterlife 'that could exist, primarily because he doesn’t know if where he goes depends on how he’s been. And after all that he’s done Antoine knows he’s most likely to go down to hell. Training Strategy: Antoine won’t ally with anybody for the first day, instead spending his time observing everybody whilst he trains. This is so he can determine which alliance would be perfect for him to join, since he wants a large one that would be simple to manipulate. To prove himself he will demonstrate his expertise in using axes and give ideas for strategies that the alliance could use in the games. Little do they know that Antoine has also set up his plans carefully so he can make one of the members appear as if they’re betraying’ the others. Private Training Strategy: Antoine wants to show off as much of his skill as he is willing to reveal. Since most of the people in his district already know he’s capable of killing he feels like there’s nothing he should conceal from the Capitol. Therefore in training he will savagely mutilate as many dummies as possible, each one with different gruesome injuries. Basically he’s comparing his attacks to that of a mutt. At the end he will dip his hand in the fake blood (or some paint, if there is none) and paint an ominous warning on the wall, the message being ‘I can do much more in the arena. Just you wait and see…’ Interview Angle: In order to seem like a mixture of the ‘three types of careers’, Antoine will use an aspect of each of them in order to draw the audience in. For example he will act seductive yet raring-to-go and still retain some of his tactical smarts within the interview. In the end he wants the majority of the audience to root for him. In his eyes the only way that it can be accomplished is by being a likeable figure. Bloodbath Strategy: Since the other tributes will likely have their eye on Antoine he will consider options that will ensure he goes in and gets out, with some supplies and his life. The very first thing he will go after is an axe of some sort so that he can defend himself. However that will be all he goes after since every second inside the ring means a second where he could face death. Depending on how risky it is he may or may not try to eliminate one of the tributes before he exits. Games Strategy: Alongside with what remains of his alliance, Antoine will make up plans in order to direct the group one step closer to victory. If possible he will try to incorporate at least one death into the mix, whether it is the foe or one of his own teammates. If the answer is the latter he will plant fake evidence to make it appear as if one of the other members caused the death. His main aim is to cause distrust within the alliance. At one point he may flirt with and seduce one of his allies so that he has one person who he can keep alive and easily bump off when required. Alliance: He will ally with anybody, as long as the group is large. Token: N/A Backstory ''I’m a monster… Well, that’s what most citizens class me as. They’re not exactly wrong, but not exactly right either. It’s not a mannerism that developed over my biggest anguishes. After all, that’s too cliché for the real world. Instead my homicidal mind came into my life because I was required to liberate it. Would I not have done so, my soul would’ve been nothing but a mere speck in the atmosphere. I don’t regret it though: In the end all humans just want to live. So how exactly did I become this way? Surprise surprise, my life was average in my pre-murderous days. I had two parents and no siblings living with me, and although we were a lower-middle-class family we were able to scrape by in comfort. In order to increase the income my father suggested that I should assist him with chopping down trees. To me it didn’t exactly sound like the most excitable job. However my father insisted that it would be beneficial to gain some expertise in the main industry of District seven. Because he was so persistent I finally agreed, mainly because I didn’t want him to drive mum insane over his restlessness. This meant I begun work one year later than other people my age. Again it all sounds extremely ordinary, but this is where the storyline picks up and ascends with interest. Several years later, when I became fourteen years of age, I was instructed to scout a nearby forest for bulky trees. What made this fascinating was that I had eavesdropped upon many conversations, half of which involved gossip concerning a myth based around those woods. At some point before I took up my profession, many workers had ventured into the forest… and abruptly vanished after they had passed the boundaries of the area. Never again were they to be seen or heard from. And though I didn’t wish to become the latest victim of this phenomenon, I didn’t want to lose my job and bring shame to my family consecutively. Taking upon my task whilst clutching the stake of my family’s prestige, I set off to complete my quest. Even after half an hour I couldn’t uncover any trees that fitted the bill. My thirst was growing at this point, so imagine the relief that cooled me down when I discovered a lake full of pure water. I had taken off to lap it up, when all of a sudden a massive weight tackled me into the depths. They attempted to force me to submerge underwater. Luckily I had had swimming lessons when I was younger, so my strength with water earnt me an edge over my attacker. I was able to turn the tables, so instead of being drowned I was the one doing the drowning. You’d probably be thinking that’s when my life as the monster began. Well, you’d technically guess right but not in the way that you’re probably imagining. You see, I never drowned my attacker. Just in time, the morals I held overcame my desire to eliminate the one who had almost drowned me. I let go of them and dragged myself back up to the surface, hoping that they wouldn’t drag me back in by my legs. Thankfully they didn’t, instead opting to get out. Finally I got the optimum view to see who tried to kill me. And when I did I was in for a surprise. “Poppy? What the hell?!” Poppy Ingledew was one of my fellow work mates where I worked. We were both scouts in order to spot not only trees fine enough to chop down, but to keep an eye out for any dangerous wildlife. “Antoine, I can explain. Just… just let me take a co-couple of moments to… my… br-breath,” Poppy started to breathe more rapidly, kneeling over as her wind was partially knocked out. “Ah, anyway. Ever heard of the Water Wraith?” “Yes. They’ve drowned three people in the fountain in the centre square once. Nobody has been able to track down who they are. I suppose that was you?” “Yes, that would be me.” I couldn’t believe it: I was speaking with a serial killer, who seemed more than happy enough to have a small chat with me. “And I guess the rumours are based around you.” “Most likely, yes.” “But why? Why are you drowning a pile of innocents left, right and centre?” “Antoine, it’s complex. I’ve had urges to murder for ages, ever since I was thirteen. I tried to snap myself out of it many times, but I failed. Eventually the impulse caved in on me and I took my very first life last year. I thought that would be the end of it, but the desire came back again and again. I’ve given up on avoiding it, so whenever it beckons me, I just do as it says.” “But you haven’t tried to kill me after we clambered out of the lake. Why’s that?” She clamped her mouth tightly for a second. At first I was worried that she was going to make an ambush. She didn’t. “I have no idea. The urge left me after you almost drowned me.” “Interesting…” I really wanted to leave so that I could report her to the police. But there was a calming aroma around her that I couldn’t resist. Something that told me to think otherwise. Maybe it was her innocent nature, or the way she was nonchalant about the whole thing. Or it could’ve been that I pitied her after she mentioned the voices. “Please Antoine… promise me you won’t tell anyone. I’m the only one in my family fit enough to work at the minute… they’ll starve if I’m not around. Please!” Her eyes shimmered as her tears cascaded down her face. Her hands were cupped together as she knelt on the floor. “Please, Antoine. For them.” Had Poppy not have hypnotised me with that mysterious aura of hers, I would’ve told her that I couldn’t let society at risk. But the way she was pleading… it seemed to manipulate me out of character. “Well… alright. I won’t tell.” “You mean it?” “As long as you don’t kill me.” I say in a joking manner. Poppy’s eyes lighted up like a firework, yet the tears still dripped down from her face. She was actually being grateful. It made a refreshing change from typical acts of manipulation. “Thank you Antoine.” In her ecstatic happiness, she ran up to me and bear hugged me. I was taken aback by her gesture, leaving me somewhat tense. However I slackened my nerves and returned the gesture. Poppy grew warmer within my grasp, which made my mind steer away from the thoughts that she was a serial killer. We grew closer after that day, despite the peculiarity of the situation we had been in. We always strive to our best at work, but sometimes she would cry because of the urges. I attempted to soothe her once they came, but more often than not she ran off. And when she did get back, she would confess to butchering something. Most of the time it was just a small animal, giving me relief. Her murderous mind didn’t seem to target humans as much as it did. But just because she didn’t, it didn’t mean that there was another soul ready to kill. One day at work, me and Poppy were scouting out for logs when I found an impulse within my mind. It didn’t seem that bad, until it actually became clear what I wanted: Bloodshed. My limbs grew stiff and I trembled where I stood. Poppy was undergoing the same thing. “I think… I think I’m getting those… urges.” I began to hyperventilate, but she held me close. “Remember what I said? About not being able to resist it?” “Y-yes. God, help me Poppy!” “C’mon, grab my hands.” She clamped onto my wrist, dragging me with her deeper into the forest. Within it were many different types of wildlife, by my gaze stopped upon a lone baby deer. It staggered closer to the water edge… and I could no longer bear the agony of my sanity. I pounced upon it, wrenching it by the neck so that it made a satisfying snapping sound. The thirst for blood had gone… and so had an innocent life. It felt disgusting, yet so pleasing at the same time. ''But in the moment it’s so beautiful… Flow along with the hunger, with the nature of the beast. Beside me, Poppy had shoved a rabbit down a nearby lake. As much as it struggled, the rabbit could never quite escape the claws of death. Its body loosened, signalling its untimely death. Poppy, meanwhile, swiftly threw it down to the ground and let out a grunt of frustration. “Why must I be like this? I-Antoine!” She had only just then noticed the deer. Sprinting up to it and lowering herself to the floor, she begun to sob. “We-We’re monsters.” I placed my hand on her shoulder, hoping that she would calm down a bit. It seemed to work, but only momentarily. “We’re monsters… and the only other person we can trust is a monster too. Antoine,” she glanced at me. “I don’t care about living anymore. I don’t care about having people around. I-I’m only going to hurt them in the end. You can report me to the law if you wish…” Unlike the first time I had discovered her insanity, she refused to cry. “Poppy…” The very next thing I did was begin to play with her lusciously blonde hair. She murmured something and lay backwards, leaning on me. The feeling of it caused me to shiver with pleasure. Some urges may be evil, but this one was much more warming to my heart. The more I felt her hair, the more this feeling came. We sat there for what felt like hours, until she shuffled herself so that we faced each other. “Antoine…” “Poppy…” We were left there in awkward silence for a few seconds. I was casually twiddling my thumbs, thinking of what to say. Then Poppy piped up. “Antoine… I… thank you. For being there for me. If I had been alone for the time we spent together, I would be in a psychiatrist ward by now. You seem to make me feel sane. Like I’m not a monster.” My face flushed slightly. I wasn’t the best of help to most people, but hearing that my friend was feeling better partially restored my spirits. I still felt guilty over the deer and the rabbit. “No need to thank me… thank you for providing me with… such an interesting eyesight into the forbidden life.” We both chuckled lightly at that. “Say, Antoine, I keep getting this other urge.” “What other urge?” “Well, umm.” I had never seen Poppy so flustered in her life. The way she fiddled with her hair and giggled nervously at that point in time… never before did I notice just how cute it was. “Erm… let’s just leave it for the next time we meet.” “Oh, ok.” I must admit, I was disappointed that she wasn’t going to confess about this new desire. She didn’t even mention anything about it as we strolled back, reporting nothing about any decently sized trees in the area to our co-workers so that they wouldn’t know we had been slacking and hunting. “Goodbye Antoine.” “Goodbye.” Just before we departed, we gave each other one last hug. Although we really needed to go, it took us ages to pry ourselves from each other. Some of the workers wolf whistled at us, but we ignored them all. For a moment, life felt perfect. But the haunting of that day wouldn’t leave us behind. Weeks later, on my fifteenth birthday, I had invited some of my friends from school and work to my house for a party. My parents were going to stay with my uncle for the night, and they had permitted me to act as the host, just as long as I didn’t burn down the house. The banners and foods were all set, and so were the party games I had in mind. Just as I finished observing my fine work, our doorbell rang. The first load of my friends were there, bringing presents and cake. It took ten minutes afterwards for everybody to arrive, Poppy included. Never before had she appeared so ravishing. “Alright guys. Since everybody’s here, let’s get PARTYING!” The rowdiest of the guests cheered, whilst the tacit ones hid away in the corner away from the noise. I joined in with a lot of the activities, having the whale of a time with those that I held dear. However, I really wanted to see Poppy the most: She still hadn’t spoken about her new desire. As I explored around the house, I heard the sound of somebody falling. From where it sounded, it came from the kitchen. As I peered though, I found Poppy, lying on the floor. Her face was pale, and at first I thought that she might’ve been dead. However her chest was rising and falling, showing that she had fainted… but at what? I peered around the corner, finding myself face to face with the dead body of one of the partygoers. A murder… at this party… no… ''I wasn’t thinking clearly. The very first thing I did was pick up Poppy and carry her bridal style upstairs to my bedroom. She had begun to stir from shock by the time I reached the door, and by the time I seated her onto my bed she had fully woken. Her eyes were wide with horror as she glanced down onto her dress. “The blood… they’ll know it’s me. You saw, didn’t you?” “Poppy…” I was torn. The right choice would’ve been to shop her to the Peacekeepers and allow them to deal with her… But I also wanted something of her, wanted ''her ''even. “Just get me to face justice. I don’t deserve this. I don’t deserve somebody refuging me from the law.” “Poppy…” “Antoine, go, leave me. I just killed one of your-“ “Damn it Poppy!” I slumped to the floor, head in my hands. “I don’t know what to think anymore… I don’t know how I should be thinking.” Regaining my composure, I slowly rose from my seated position, perking my butt onto the side of my bed. “Why?” It was her turn to sit up now, confusion probably running through her. “Because… Oh I don’t know! Just comfort me, please… I need it.” Poppy was quick to respond. She swiftly swung her arms around my shoulders, leaning her head against the other one. On instinct I wrung my arm around her waist. “Antoine, remember when I spoke to you about the new urge?” “Yes… and you still haven’t said what it was… but first I have something to confess: I also have a new desire… for a person.” “For who?” “For you.” She gasped lightly as I took her hand, feeling it with my fingers. “Despite everything about you being a monster… I care for you. Deeply. Much more deeply than I have ever felt for any other soul.” I cupped her face in one of my hands. “Poppy… will you be my girlfriend?” “Antoine, I-I.” She suddenly gave me a wry smile. “That’s what I was going to ask you. But you beat me to it, you bastard.” The two of us twittered at each other. “Of course!” “Thank you Poppy.” We gazed into one another’s eyes, finding no sign of the killer that wanted to swarm our beliefs. The only thing I could spot in her hazel irises were the recognisable glint of love. They closed. Poppy’s lips grew closer to mine. I closed the gap, feeling an unmistakable rush of happiness. I never wanted the moment to end, but the decline of oxygen made it impossible. When we did break apart, I smiled as if I were in heaven. Poppy did very much the same. “I guess even monsters have feelings.” “Apparently so…” That was when a new thought came into my head. There were those cravings… what if-what if we harmed one another? As if she read my mind, Poppy responded. “Don’t worry Antoine… I should be the one worrying about endangering you. You’ve only lurked within a savage state of mind once before… it’s very unlikely that it will come back again.” She gripped firmly onto my hand. “I guess… but I’m still not too sure that won’t necessarily happen.” I glanced up at the clock. “Crap, I forgot about the body.” Right on cue, a shriek sounded from downstairs. “C’mon! We don’t want to look like suspects!” We both sprinted down the stairs, pretending to gawk when we did see the body. By this point only four people were unaccounted for. We enquired about what had happened so far, including whether or not anybody had called the peacekeepers or not. One person did, so it was just a matter of waiting. Meanwhile, Poppy buried her forehead into my chest. If they discovered she did it… both our hearts would be broken. Luckily for us, she was never caught. The murder weapon was missing, so there was no evidence pointing to anybody… however they did arrest somebody they wrongfully suspected was the killer. I was tempted to speak up and grass up Poppy, but I could not find any energy to do so: I had sapped most of it away on holding Poppy close to me. ''Poppy… ''she was beginning to feel more like a pest, somebody who I didn’t need hugging me 24/7. However… that’s exactly what I wanted: For the two of us to remain in embrace forever. Never before had I felt this conflicted about a person. Admittedly, I even felt weak for letting myself ‘fall’ under her control. Because of Poppy, somebody innocent was about to go down for a crime they didn’t commit. Maybe I was still a monster for letting injustice rule over the truth. My parents found out when they got back in the morning. They were weeping, petrified over how I could very well have been the victim. I assured them that the only thing that mattered was that I was still alive. As we linked our arms over our shoulders, the intensive desire to spill blood crawled in. I squeezed harder, trying to resist the temptation. It didn’t work… It just came back stronger than ever. In fear of wounding my parents, I let go and sprinted out the front door. My breathing became more hasty. Even more desperate to escape my neighbourhood before I went ape, I dashed off in a flurry of random directions. I ended up at my workplace, which was closed for the day. I believed that if I enclosed myself within, I could probably keep society safe from the beast within me. I climbed over the metal fencing and headed off to the woods where I first encountered Poppy’s evil side. As I did so, I became more engrossed into finding a neck to snap. The very first thing I came across was a squirrel, casually chewing on some acorns. I crept up open it, prepared to pounce. I missed, startling the poor creature towards a tree. However it must’ve triggered a trap, for it got caught in a net. I grinned, with a sociopathic grin that would haunt any sane person in their sleep. Although the squirrel struggled, I managed to grab it by its neck. In one fluid motion, its neck was snapped clean off. My sanity had returned back, but it was briefly replaced by the haunting images of what I had just done. And because of what I saw, my resentment towards Poppy begun to grow: She had been deceiving me for ages, manipulating me so that I wouldn’t do the right thing. I needed to take vigilantic action. This time there would be no holding back on the truth. Strangely, I never saw Poppy weeks after the party ended. She was hiding away from me, the way a chameleon camouflages itself to escape a predator. Uncovering her from the district would’ve been as easy as telling a black sheep from the white ones, had it not been for the numerous number of hiding spots… only now did I realise how much it felt like finding a needle in a haystack. I swore for vengeance against Poppy, for the sake of those whose lives were claimed by her. Just to be on the safe side for when the day comes, I brought a recorder along with me. Then one day, my chance came. I witnessed my former beloved heading towards the justice building where the peacekeepers resided. Curious about what her intended business in there was, I crouched below a window and hoped that I found the right one. Thirty seconds afterwards, there came two completely unfamiliar voices speaking about a supposed robbery. ''Nope. Not her… ''I tried the next window along. This time I had better success: Poppy’s voice came clearly. “So, Miss Ingledew, you claim that you know the truth behind the case of the Water Wraith?” “I do indeed. Sir, I was responsible for the killings… but I was forced to.” “By who?” “By a resident who resides somewhere in the district. His name’s Antoine Boudoir.” My heart stopped in my throat. I knew Poppy was sick, but I could never have imagined any kind of betrayal like this. The safety of my family, the penalty for these lies… I let them lie in her hands. I felt stupid. In fact, I felt so sickened by all of this that I didn’t even pay attention to half of what Poppy ‘confessed’. There probably would’ve been no point as it would all probably have been nothing but a pile of lies. On the other hand, I did snap out of it when I realised I could confront Poppy about it. ''“'With your hand upon the bible, would you swear that is the truth?”'' “'The whole truth, and the truth alone…” That was the last straw for me: I stormed away from my hiding spot, deciding to lurk behind a bin in a nearby street. Poppy strolled out several minutes later, gleaming with pride. The moment she passed by me, I began to tail her. I had paid a visit to her home before, so I wouldn’t have known where to find it. Every now and then, as I stalked her, I would pick an obscure spot to blend in with, just to be safe. She eventually led me to her house: A smallish bungalow with a large front garden. The floor there was paved with slabs of stone in numerous sizes. Near the front door was a sleeping dog. If I was going to confront Poppy, I’d need to do so spontaneously, out of the blue even. I believed that if I could begin a normal conversation whilst feigning innocence, maybe I could get her to open up about why she trusted me to create false allegations. After planning some of the main conversation topics, I decided to reveal myself from the spot, pretending that I was merely taking a random stroll around the district. “Poppy? Is that you? Long time no see!” I plastered a fake grin on my face and waved my hand in the air. She glanced over her shoulder. The instant her eyes met mine, she responded with a smile of her own. “Antoine! It’s so good to see you again!” We began to sprint over to each other, giving a greeting via a peck on the cheek. We were both smiling away, although mine was fake. I couldn’t allow my thoughts to wander away, not even for a fraction of a second. “Where have you been, Poppy? I was getting worked up on your whereabouts.” “Sorry, but… I got grounded over sneaking out for your party. I’ve only just been allowed out today. I would’ve written to you, but we ran out of paper and my parents refused to get me any. I was cooped up inside the house without being allowed to do anything other than read or play and speak with my family.” “It’s fine, really. Anyway, I managed to find this house out of luck and I was wondering if I could ask you one question.” “Anything.” “What was the first thing you did once you were finally free?” “The first thing… all I did today was buy some stationery. Why?” I felt rather suspicious: I could remember my very first proper conversation with her, and she claimed that her family was poor: Had they suddenly gained enough money to buy some of the more impractical items in life? “Just wondering. It must’ve been pleasant to get some fresh air.” The conversation carried on, and we both nattered on about random topics that came up. She seemed to be enjoying my company, but I knew that it was a ruse so that I wouldn’t suspect anything. Shame that I knew what she had done. In order to break off every confession from her, I decided to move onto that one matter that brought us together. I pressed the button on the recorder and began: “Have the urges been haunting you?” She paused, glancing upwards to the left. “I had a tiny twinge of it last Monday, but I managed to resist it. For the time being, at least, I won’t crave human blood.” “Alright, that sounds good.” “But still, I can’t help but think about how I ruined that party. What I don’t understand is why you’ve been protecting me from the law when I should have a bullet hole through my heart. I mean I’m grateful and all, but you have a funny way of thinking.” “I don’t know either… maybe it’s the warmth your eyes give me.” She giggled slightly as I pulled her in for a kiss: Hopefully the last one. “Honestly though, it takes determination to resist an alluring goddess such as yourself.” “Please, Antoine, I’m not exactly Venus or Aphrodite.” She wrapped her arms around my waist. In return I wrapped mine around her neck. “I’m more like Zeus in the sense of manipulation. I’ve unintentionally dragged you into this lifestyle, and thanks to it you’ve slaughtered one poor deer.” She sighed slightly. “And here I am, drowning innocent people and creatures like there’s no tomorrow.” That was all I needed. Now it was time to end it. “Poppy…” “Antoine…” She leaned in for one last smooch, somehow persuading my mind to reconsider. But it was fruitless, for she had ruined my life. “Poppy… I saw you at that police station.” “What?” She suddenly pulled away. “It must’ve been some passer-by who looked like me.” “Then explain how they sounded like you, and how they knew my name, and how they falsely reported me for those murders.” Poppy trembled on the spot. She knew she had been caught in the act. “Were you putting on an act about your family and our love this entire time?” “I-I’m sorry! The family scenario was fake… but my love for you was true. I never thought I had discovered somebody so nice. It was like a fairytale… it was a fairytale. I never knew you could stoop so far as to stalk me, to distrust me.” Once again, she sighed depressively. “But oh well. That doesn’t matter.” She went back towards me, embracing me in her arms. That was the last thing she would ever do. “I’m sorry Poppy, but-“I let the snap of her neck do the speaking: That was the final step for the improvised plan. Her corpse slumped to the ground, her blonde hair flowing in the wind. There were wet splotches at the corners of her eyes, showing that she may have shown genuine repentance over the ordeal. In the end, her gentleness was what ended her. Whether that in itself was phoney, I didn’t know. 'She was so kind to me… 'but 'she sang her little shadow song. And I could not resist it. 'To think that I ignored common sense… I didn’t even care about what comeuppance I got. I believed that I deserved what I was going to get. So when I heard barking from the same dog I spotted earlier, I didn’t resist when it came onto me bearing its jaws, causing my eyesight to fade black. When I had awoken after the attack, I found myself locked up in a cage. Normally for a crime like this, I should’ve had a bullet fired into my brain. However I was still very much alive… or maybe I was just dreaming such. Either way, it turned out to be the former. I was puzzled by this though, until a lone visitor in white armour stepped in. “Excuse me, sir or ma’am, where am I?” The peacekeeper glanced towards me and spoke solemnly. “You are in the prison of district seven,” They responded with a half-gruff voice. “Do you know what crime you have committed to have been thrown in here?” “Yes, I do. I murdered a resident. What I don’t understand is why I haven’t been executed.” The peacekeeper shrugged. “Beats me. Anyway, you are due in court in an hour’s time. If I were you, I’d prepare yourself for any incoming questions.” Just as swiftly as they had shown up, the peacekeeper left the room. I was stuck alone, ready to face my destiny. And by hell, I was willing to accept it with a smile. The hour passed, and I was finally led into the courtroom. I had never been inside one before, so I was interested by the set up. I was taken to the stand, where opposite of me were who I assumed to be Poppy’s parents. “Antoine Boudoir, you stand here accused of the murder of Poppy Ingledew. How do you plead?” “I plead guilty.” I responded. It was the right thing to do in the end. After all, her parents already knew and there would be evidence stacked against me. I glanced over at them again, watching as they glared at me. “Ok then. Let us hear from the prosecutors first.” There wasn’t much of interest: Just question after question. By the time their account of the events had been finished, I had almost fallen asleep. It was only when the judge banged their hammer that I snapped myself back to normal. Immediately in front of me was a lawyer. “Antoine, you admit to killing this dear soul, right?” “Yes,” I paused before I continued. “But she wasn’t a dear soul.” “Please explain.” I took a breath, ready to begin. ''''Bitter blood, come sing along...' “Well, on the day of her death, I brought a tape recorder to record our last conversation. In it, she confesses to several murders around the district. Anybody here remember the recent myth of the water wraith?” The crowd around me murmured, just as the hammer was slammed onto the desk. The signal for silence had been set. Once more I continued. “That would’ve been her.” I reached into the back of my pocket, not finding the recorder. “Did any of you pick up the recorder?” “It’s right here.” A tallish woman strolled in, holding it in her hands. She pressed the play button, and the incriminating evidence came out. As everybody listened in, many mouths dropped. Several gasps were unleashed. Worst of all, her parents shrieked. “Our precious Poppy?! A murderer?!” “Unbelievable!” “Undeniable, more like.” I muttered under my breath. “Silence!” The judge had to push their voice to the limits in order for everybody to be able to hear them. Before long, the questions came again. The rest of the trial was unobtrusive. There was no new information that I didn’t already know. I sighed with relief when it finally came to the verdict: Guilty. ''I was waiting for a sentence of public execution or lifetime imprisonment, but it was even more shocking than that: “Antoine Boudoir, you have been sentenced to four years imprisonment with two years suspension. Anything you wish to say?” “Yes. I feel like I should deserve something much harsher. And what was the point in this trial in the first place?” “I get you may be confused about it, but there are a couple of reasons for your low sentence: First of all, it’s your first offence. Second of all you pleaded guilty for the sentence. And finally, you put a stop to a serial killer: Lowering the sentence would be like a reward for you.” “Alright… and as for the trial?” “It’s for testing whether or not we should have a law regarding trials.” Once the trial had come to an official end, I was lead into a van with two other prisoners. I avoided contact with them at all costs, since unlike me they actually seemed to pose a threat. Not too long after I was joined by two more convicts, considerably younger than me. In my heart I felt sympathy towards them. Unlike me, they probably had a much more reasonable intention for their crime. Life in that prison was harsh: You were always being whipped 24/7 for the most minor of mistakes. No matter what you had to be on your best behaviour at all times. Attempted escape was punishable by death, and attendance to the execution was mandatory. I had the grim experience of watching around five comrades failing to accomplish their goals. Although I wanted freedom from the hellhole regardless of how it would be done, I found myself yearning for life at the same time. This further became the case when one of my cellmates entered a philosophical mode about which afterlife we may or may not end up in, should one exist. This was what began my fear for destiny after death: I didn’t want to reside in a place worse than the prison. I believed that at one point, I could grin and bear the ideas. But at the moment I was left in dread and apprehension. If only my parents were there to comfort me… but visitors were prohibited where I lurked within. I ended up serving my full two years without dying, which gave me relief when I was finally released. However the scars I had developed from that place also gave me several nightmares whenever I slept. My parents still looked out for me, but they tended to hide away in case my urges rose again to wreak havoc. Every now and then they would come, but I ignored them by punching or stabbing my pillow to vent out the agony. I cried. I wept. I bellowed. I cursed. Had it not been for Poppy, my life would’ve been perfect. Sometimes I would go over to her house and write apology notes to her parents. I doubted they ever actually read them, but nonetheless it lifted a massive weight off of my shoulders. At least I felt like I had attoned for my sins. However fate had something else in mind. The next reapings began a few months after my release. The female tribute had just been announced, and it was time for the boys. “Antoine Boudoir!” The crowd fell silent afterwards. They obviously knew what I had done to Poppy. Whenever I returned to my old friends, they mainly felt sorry for me… but they were a minority compared with a crowd of complete strangers. Not even caring about my situation, I plodded onto the stage and refused to let any emotions evade my mask. Just as me and my partner were made to shake hands, I felt another stab in my mind. The urges had returned, and at a perfect timing no less. Now I truly feared for everybody around me. 'You ask me: ‘Was it all I had to tell? Was it all I could recall?’ 'Well no. There is one little tidbit left. I don’t care whether or not you root for me, just remember how much of a threat I used to be. After all, 'you will never really know my name without reflection. ''' (Words: 6,177) Backstory Summary Antoine had a relatively normal life at first, working in order to help out his parents live and earn enough. However things became complex after one of his colleagues, Poppy, tried to drown him. She admitted that she was the water wraith that often killed humans and animals via drowning. She begged Antoine not to take her to the police, claiming her family needed her. Reluctantly he agreed. The two become good friends, even after Antoine began developing murderous urges of his own. Later on they become lovers after she murdered one of his friends at a party. After that incident, they never really met up with each other. However Antoine searched, until her found her going to the Justice building. He tailed her, only to find that she was using him to cover up her crimes. Angered, he followed her to her house and snapped her neck. He was caught be her dog and was arrested. Under a sandbox for a new law, he was put on trial and given 4 years in jail, two of those being suspended. He took it and lived in a prison which had harsh conditions. Eventually he was let out, but everybody was cautious around him. Poppy's parents, however, never forgave Antoine so they bribed the mayor to rig the reapings. He never knew about this plot, not even when he finally got to the games. Inspiration The Zodiac - Kamelot 'She was so kind to me, she sang her little shadow song' ''- Poppy lulling Antoine into a life swarmed by death, albeit unintentionally. '''And I could not resist it' ''- Antoine failing to recognise the dangers he could've faced, due to how Poppy manipulated him. '''Bitter blood, come sing along' ''- Antoine's anger at himself and Poppy due to the time spent lying to the law. '''A careful devil's irony in pure perfection, in pure deceit' - ''Poppy slipping up when she fessed Antoine up to the police. '''Then I broke her neck, a twisted china-white facade' - ''Poppy's method of death. '''I may seem unaffected, but don't we all want to be god?' ''- Wanting to play life as it should be played. '''You will never really know my name without reflection' ''- How notorious the crime became. '''But in that moment, it's so beautiful' - ''How the urges momentarily changed Antoine's view of fun. '''Flow along with the hunger, with the nature of the beast.' - Antoine going along with Poppy's crimes. Trivia * Antoine is partially based upon Anton Herzen from Professor Layton and the Pandora's/Diabolical Box. This can be seen in the similarities in their names, and the insanity caused by love. * Antoine was originally made as a one-time character for Trial of Oblivion, but because the games were deleted and I saw potential in Antoine, he never got deleted. Category:PoisonedPoetry's Tributes Category:PoisonedPoetry Category:District 7 Category:18 year olds Category:Males Category:Reaped Category:Tributes Category:Characters